How to Share
by Saruvi
Summary: When Tsuzuki catches Hisoka and Hijiri in bed together, what does he do? He teaches them a lesson in sharing.


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**A/N**: I might add onto this sometime, maybe after I complete my other stories.

--

Hijiri moaned as Hisoka slid his fingers into his mouth and then brought them down to play with the violinist's nipples. Arching up, he panted as Hisoka brought his lips to one nipple, biting it gently. Hijiri cried out. He loved being teased but at the moment, he was so hot he didn't think he would last.

"Oh, I'll make sure you last. Even if I have to make you come more than once," Hisoka told him, a wicked grin on his pouty lips.

"Hisoka! Dammit, Tsuzuki will be home soon," Hijiri ground out, his hands tugging on the other boy's hair.

"So?" Hisoka asked, continuing his earlier action.

"You're his boyfriend. Oh kami! Cut it out already! I want you inside me now dammit!" Hijiri said through gritted teeth as he tugged Hisoka up and kissed him.

"You're so impatient," Hisoka told him, sliding between his legs. He slid himself into Hijiri's entrance, "Nnn, you feel good."

"Hisoka, please, faster," Hijiri pleaded.

Hisoka leaned down to lick Hijiri on the neck, whispering no. The violinist whimpered as the empath slowly pulled out then slid back inside even slower. Hijiri wrapped his legs around Hisoka's hips, trying to pull the empath deeper inside, but Hisoka just moved as slow as he could. He was making Hijiri pant and writhe, screaming his name in impatience but the teen wouldn't increase his movements.

"I love you like this. You're making me hotter and I want you more," Hisoka whispered, biting Hijiri on the neck.

"Hey Hisoka! I'm home!" a rich deep male voice shouted out from the living room.

"Uh, Hisoka!" Hijiri's green eyes widened at the sound of the voice as he climaxed at the same time.

Hisoka just moved in and out of Hijiri, slowly building up his own orgasm.

--

_Wonder where he is?_ Tsuzuki thought to himself, slipping off his shoes and hanging up his black trench coat. Hisoka would be annoyed if he didn't hand it up. Moving through the living room, he picked up the mail and rifled through it when he heard Hisoka's name being shouted.

Heading towards the bedroom, he saw a trail of clothing on the floor and the bedroom door was closed.

Leaning down he picked up a t-shirt that he knew didn't belong to his lover. Opening the bedroom door, he froze as he saw his lover thrusting into their former charges.

"Hisoka?" he asked.

--

Hisoka thrust inside Hijiri one last time before feeling his orgasm flood throughout him, spreading his seed inside the boy writhing beneath him. Hijiri's nails dug into the flesh of his back, but he barely took notice as he heard his name being said from the door way.

"Tsu," he panted out, collapsing on top of the sweaty body under him.

"Hi Tsuzuki," Hijiri said cheerfully as Hisoka rolled off him.

Tsuzuki walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge beside Hisoka, he leaned over and brushed his boyfriend's damp hair from his forehead.

"How long?" Tsuzuki asked.

"This is the first time," Hijiri answered.

"We didn't plan on it. It just happened Tsu," Hisoka said.

He was starting to feel ashamed. He never thought he would be attracted to someone other than his partner. But seeing Hijiri had sent him reeling with desire for the violinist. He waited for his lover to get angry and yell at him for cheating on him. He was shocked when that didn't happen.

"Hisoka, Hijiri, you two did something pretty bad you know," Tsuzuki told the two boys.

"Eh?" they asked.

"I think you both need to be taught some manners on sharing," Tsuzuki smirked, reaching out to grab Hisoka, pulling the boy into his lap.

Kissing Hisoka on the lips, Tsuzuki reached out a hand to grab Hijiri and pull him closer. He tugged on the boy, silently telling him to lift himself up. Wrapping a hand around the back of the violinist's head, Tsuzuki pulled the boy closer so he could kiss him as well as still keep his mouth near Hisoka's.

Pulling away, he told to kneel on the floor in front of the bed, legs spread while he had Hijiri position himself in front of Hisoka. Stripping out of the rest of his clothing, he knelt down behind Hisoka. Running his palm over the boy's soft flesh, he whispered into his ear.

"You've been pretty bad baby. Not waiting until I got home to share with me," he told him.

He raised his hand, bringing it down to smack the boy's rear, he smiled when Hisoka gasped, murming he was sorry.

"You want me to stop?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No please, more," Hisoka pleaded, looking up at Hijiri as he stroked the boy's inner thighs.

"You know, while I'm spanking you, I want you to suck on Hijiri," the older man said.

Hisoka shivered at the thought as the hand came down again. Hijiri looked down at Hisoka, lifting his hands up to run them through the boy's honey brown hair. Gasping, the violinist pulled the boy's head closer as the mouth took him inside it.

Hisoka swirled his tongue around Hijiri's erection as the hand of his lover met his flesh again and again. He was heating up as he gave Hijiri head as his boyfriend spanked him. It couldn't get much better he thought, though, he soon found out how wrong he was as Tsuzuki lifted him up on and slid into him.

Yanking his mouth off of Hijiri, Hisoka screamed in pleasure as the feel of Tsuzuki filled him as the man thrust into him to the hilt.

"Hisoka, I'll spank you again if you don't finish pleasuring Hijiri," Tsuzuki murmured.

For a second, Hisoka thought about disobeying, but licking his lips, he tasted Hijiri on them and lowered his head again to take the boy's arousal back into his mouth. Sliding his mouth up to the tip, he pushed his lips back down as Hijiri pulled on his hair, making him whimper around the member in his mouth.

When Hijiri couldn't take it anymore and Hisoka was nearly ready to burst, both boys shuddered as they climaxed together. Hisoka swallowing Hijiri's seed as Tsuzuki filled him with his. Hisoka pulled his mouth from Hijiri as the boy began softening and collapsed backwards on the bed. Tsuzuki lifted himself off Hisoka, tugging the boy up and tossing him onto the bed.

"Learned your lesson yet?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Nope," Hisoka said defiantly.

Tsuzuki looked at him. Hijiri thought Hisoka shouldn't be disobeying so bluntly, but then realized maybe this was a game the two partners played. He was excited that they were playing it with him. He did like them both. And as he was already in love with Tsuzuki, he knew he could fall in love with Hisoka as well.

"If were to ask Hijiri to move in with us, what would you say?" Tsuzuki asked, as he rummaged in the nightstand drawer for something.

"I'd say sure, but Hijiri would you want to?" Hisoka asked the other boy as he crawled over to him and leaned up to kiss him.

Pulling away, Hijiri nodded, "I'd like that."

Hisoka smiled as he rolled on top of the boy and slid himself down on top of Hijiri's hardening length again. Lifting himself up, he slid back down. He smiled when hands found themselves under his arms and lifted him up and down as he rocked his hips. Hijiri arched into him as Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka up and down causing both boys to moan.

"Sexy. I'm going to have fun with the two of you living with me," Tsuzuki told them.

Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki picked him and slammed him down on Hijiri, causing the violinist to whimper loudly. Biting his lip, Hijiri wiggled as Tsuzuki kept lifting Hisoka up and down on top of him. His erection felt bruised but it was a feeling somewhere in the middle of pleasure and pain and he couldn't seem to get enough of it.

Tsuzuki suddenly lifted Hisoka all the way off of him, then spread his legs as he positioned himself in the middle of them, sliding inside the violinist. Hijiri shreiked as he was filled for the second time that night.

Hisoka crawled over to Tsuzuki, kissing him on the neck as his partner leaned down to kiss Hijiri on the mouth, plunging his tongue into the moist cavern. Hisoka reached his hands in between the two to play with Hijiri's nipples, tugging and scraping his nails softly over the hardened peaks.

When he felt his third orgasm hit him, Hijiri screamed Tsuzuki's name followed by Hisoka's. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, who grinned sleepily at him. Pulling out of the violinist, Tsuzuki tugged both boys to him as he laid down, pulling them closer.

They were so exhausted from their activities, they were about to fall asleep when Tsuzuki broke the silence.

"Well, now you two know how sharing works," he said.

"Uh huh," both boys murmured as they drifted off to sleep in the older man's arms.


End file.
